Boule de neige
by Linyel
Summary: Un moment de détente pour Bergeau et Jasson.


Me revoilà après de long mois d'absence (shame on me u_u") avec un nouveaux OS sur Bergeau et Jasson (je les adore c'est deux la ! ^^), beaucoup de personnes c'étaient dit frustrés que nos deux amis n'est pas pu aller jusqu'au bout dans l'OS "je l'aime ?" réjouissaient c'est maintenant chose faite !

Mes prochains projets (qui devraient mettre moins de temps pour arriver ^^") sont : un OS sur Liam et Lassa (qui donnera s'en doute une suite de OS), un autre sur Onyx et Hadrian, qui sera en faite dans la continuité de l'histoire "goutte, goutte, goutte", et enfin la suite de ma fic sur Hawke et Falcon ^^.

J'espère que ce OS vous plaira ! et n'hésitez à laisser un petit commentaire, bonne lecture !

« Ahaha apprend à viser Bergeau ! »

« Attend un peu sale gosse ! »

Jasson évita de justesse une magnifique boule de neige, leurs bottes s'enfonçaient, ils n'avaient pas de gants et leurs doigts étaient devenus légèrement violacés. Leurs souffles étaient précipités et leurs vêtement trempés. Pourtant ils riaient, rien ne semblait pouvoir arracher leurs sourires et pour cause, les deux amis ne s'étaient plus amusés ainsi depuis bien longtemps.

Cela faisaient des mois que les chevaliers d'émeraude abattaient sans relâche les armées d'hommes-insectes envoyées par l'empereur noirs. Ils avaient établies un campement provisoire non loin des montagnes, Bergeau et Jasson étaient de corvée de bois. Après avoir donnés les instructions à leurs disciples respectifs ils c'étaient enfoncés dans la forêt, mais le jeu n'était jamais bien loin lorsqu'on faisait équipe avec le chevalier Jasson et ce dernier n'avait pas tardé à attaquer (de manière totalement déloyale selon Bergeau). Le brun n'avait d'ailleurs pas attendu longtemps avant de répliquer à grand renfort de boules de neige, et une bataille des plus épique c'était alors engagée.

Une énième boule de neige atterrie sur le visage de l'homme du désert.

« Raaah bons sang mais c'est pas vrais ! Jasson je vais te tuer ! »

Le chevalier aux yeux vert sortis de derrière un arbre, arborant un large sourire :

« Pour me tuer il faudrait déjà que tu me touche mon petit Bergeau »

« Te toucher vraiment...bien alors changement de tactique ! »

Le chevalier bruns bondis comme un fauve, Jasson tenta de reculer mais la neige avait dissimulée une racine sur laquelle son talons heurta. Riant comme un gosse le blond fut renversé sur le dos par son amis. L'homme à la peau basané se redressa sur ses coudes, encadrant le visage souriant (et couvert de neige) de Jasson.

« Finalement je t'ai eu » se félicita Bergeau.

« On dirais bien » soupira le plus jeune.

Une mains vint lentement essuyer la neige sur le visage du blond.

« Mais qu'est ce qu... » Jasson s'interrompit, le visage du chevalier aux yeux mordorés c'était rapproché du sien, son regard était emprunt d'un grande douceur, lentement il scellèrent leurs lèvres dans un doux baisé. Depuis l'épisode des bains ils n'avaient eu que peu de temps à eux, et dans les rares moment de repos ils devaient s'occuper essentiellement de leurs disciples.

« Bergeau...on va attraper froid comme ça et les autres nous attendent... »

« Ils peuvent nous attendre encore un peu, rien ne presse..et puis je ne peux plus me retenir... »

« Mais...hmph... »

Les lèvres de l'homme du désert venaient de reprendre possession de celle de Jasson, au départ tendre le baisé devint rapidement passionné.

« Et puis...si tu a froid il existe un moyen sûr pour te réchauffer »

« Hein ! Mais...je..je...idiot ! »

Ce fut au tour du brun d'éclater de rire, à oui vraiment, le blond était vraiment trop mignon. Un sourire charmeur se dessina sur le visage du plus vieux, ce qui eu pour effet d'enflammer le visage de son amant.

« Jasson je t'aime » chuchota tendrement le chevalier à la peau basané.

« M..moi aussi je t'aime Bergeau » répondit timidement l'homme aux yeux vert.

Peu à peu leurs corps se rapprochèrent, Bergeau embrassa doucement la peau sensible du cou de son amant, il parsema son visage de baisers tandis que ses mains brûlante soulevaient la lourde tunique de fourrure du plus jeune (non mais quel frileux celui-là, tss...). Jasson sursauta lorsque les mains du plus vieux entrèrent en contact avec son torse glacé, appliquant sur son corps de douce caresses. Le visage du blond s'était doucement coloré d'une magnifique teinte rosée, ses lèvres légèrement entrouverte ne laissaient échapper que de doux gémissements.

« Bergeau... »

Le brun sourit, amusé. Ses mains remontèrent la tunique du chevaliers aux yeux vert, les mains laissèrent place au lèvres.

_Bergeau...mon Bergeau, pourquoi me torture tu ainsi, tu sait ce que je veux...mmmh_

Le plus jeune ancra son regard dans celui de son compagnon, ce derniers lui adressa un petit sourire en coin avant de se pencher à son oreille :

« Il y a un problème mon amour ? ...tu veux quelque chose ? »

Sa main quitta le torse du blond pour défaire sa propre tunique, libérant ainsi le torse bronzé et musclé de l'homme du désert. Jasson piqua un fard à cette superbe vue, mais n'eut pas le temps de s'en émerveiller que les doigts habile de son amant défirent sa ceinture, effleurant au passage une partie déjà bien réveillée de son anatomie.

« Im...imbécile ! Tu sait très bien que je..Ha !...Bergeau... ».

« Tu sait très bien ce que je veux entendre n'est ce pas » susurra le chevalier aux yeux mordorés.

« Bergeau ! je déteste quand tu est comme ça ! » pesta le blond.

« Moi je crois qu'au contraire tu adore » répondit le brun en adressant à son amant un sourire sadique « Et je vais te le prouver mon amour ».

L'homme du désert se redressa, dominant le chevalier de Perle, un sourire séducteur accroché au lèvres. Il fit glisser ses doigts sur le pantalon de toile de son amant et entama de douce caresse sur le sexe durci de son amis, déclenchant de petits gémissements.

« Tu est déjà bien dur... » s'amusa Bergeau d'un voix sensuel.

« S..s'il te plaît...je..je n'en peux plus ! » haleta Jasson.

Lui répondant par un baiser passionné le plus vieux fit passer sa mains sous le vêtement, touchant enfin le membre du blond. Il entama un lent mouvement de va-et-vient, faisant languir au maximum le chevalier aux yeux vert, ce dernier passa ses bras autour du coup du brun quémandant un à nouveau la bouche de son amant. Ils scellèrent de nouveaux leurs lèvres, les mains tremblantes de Jasson parcouraient le dos de Bergeau tandis que les caresse sur son sexe s'intensifiaient. Il se libéra dans un cris puissant, s'agrippant à son chevalier :

« Bergeau...aah...ne me laisse jamais... ».

« Jasson...jamais je ne pourrais faire ça...je t'aime trop pour ça. » répondit le brun.

Le plus jeune se redressa, forçant le plus vieux à s'asseoir dans la neige, il prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa doucement. Puis ses mains glissèrent sur le torse parfait de l'homme du désert, effleurant les muscles saillant, ses mains continuèrent leurs descente vers le bassin. Il retira la ceinture, devenue gênante, et fit glisser le pantalons de son amant pour découvrir sa virilité tendue. Un sourire apparut sur le visage du chevalier de Perle :

« Bergeau, je veux te sentir en moi » susurra Jasson.

Le plus vieux sourit avant de saisir les hanches du plus jeune, il fit passer un doigt sur les fesses de son compagnons mais une mains l'arrêta.

« Si je ne te prépare pas tu va avoir mal » protesta le chevalier aux yeux mordorés.

« Je m'en fiche tu m'a fait trop attendre ! »

Le blond s'empala sur le sexe dressé de son amant, un éclair de douleur le traversa, ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans les épaule du brun, des larmes étaient apparue au coins de ses paupière fermées.

« Jasson ! » s'écria le chevalier du désert.

Doucement, le plus vieux entreprit de détendre l'homme qu'il aimait, il caressa sa virilité, l'embrassa tandis que son autre mains se fondait dans les cheveux clair de Jasson.

Lentement la douleur disparut faisant place au plaisir, bientôt le plus jeune entreprit de lent mouvement de hanche loin de rester passif Bergeau continuait les va-et-vient sur le sexe du blond, calquant ses mouvements sur ceux de son amant. La forêt se remplit de leurs cris et gémissements mais ils s'en moquaient, en cet instant ils étaient seul au monde, l'Ordre et la guerre étaient loin. Malgré le froid ambiant leurs corps en sueur dégageaient une puissante chaleur, leurs magie crépitaient autour d'eux, les entourant comme un cocons protecteur.

Un ultime coup de hanche les envoya tout deux vers les étoiles et ils se libérèrent dans un râle de jouissance.

Ils restèrent un certains temps sans bouger, blottit dans les bras l'un de l'autre, tentant de reprendre leurs souffles. L'un contemplant une forêt verte et l'autre le sable brun du désert.

« On ferait bien d'y aller, à la base on étaient censés ramener du bois » soupira Bergeau.

« S'il nous on attendue ils doivent être congelés à l'heure qu'il est » rigola Jasson.

« J'espère que Wellan à pris l'initiative de leurs ordonner d'aller chercher du bois à notre place » continua le brun donnant une petite tape sur la tête de son amant.

« Oui.. » répondit le plus jeune avant d'embrasser fougueusement le chevalier du désert.

~Plus loin~

« Mais c'est pas vrais qu'est ce qu'il font ! » explosa Dempsey.

« Calme toi, je suis sur qu'il ne vont pas tarder » dit Chloé souriant.

« Hm, d'abord Bergeau et Jasson qui mettent trois heure pour ramener du bois et maintenant Wellan et Santo qui partent à leurs recherchent pour, au final, disparaître à leurs tour ! Je vais leurs mettre une de ces engueulades lorsqu'ils vont revenir » grommela l'homme.

Chloé quand à elle tourna le dos à son compagnons, un large sourire au lèvres.

_Décidément les hommes ne voient jamais ce qui crève les yeux_ s'amusa t-elle.


End file.
